the_forever_warfandomcom-20200214-history
K-49 Stallion
The K-49 Stallion was a long-ranged single-engined, single-seat fighter designed by Omicron Industries for usage in both the Royal Isles Air Force and the Efrosan Air Force. The K-49 was designed as part of a request by the Royal Isles for a backup fighter. As the threat of a Bavarian Invasion increased in 1940-1941, the Stallion was ordered in case domestically produced fighters like the DP-5 and DP-7 were unable to be produced in high enough numbers. With disappointing performance owing to its Milos V-12 Engine, production of the type was halted in 1943. But with the arrival of motorjet fighters in the Far East, the Stallion was fitted with a motorjet. This redesign would become the K-49 Super Stallion II, entering service in 1946. The Super Stallion II was the first motorjet aircraft used by Union Forces and was the fastest Union aircraft until 1952. Design and Development Early Development (Stallion I) In 1940, Omicron Industries was tasked with developing a new fighter for the Efrosan States - the new fighter would be named the Stallion. Entering service in 1941, numerous aircraft were sent to the Royal Isles to assist in the war effort. Powered by the lacklustre Milos engine, performance at altitude was disappointing. In June of 1942, the RIAF (Royal Isles Air Force) - the primary user of the Stallion at the time, had proposed to re-engine the aircraft with their own Falcon Engine. The re-engined Stallion was faster and performance was increased at altitude. Unfortunately, by mid-1943, as Coalition Forces forced their way through Western Arbon, the Royal Isles had fallen to Bavarian Forces and were unable to ship their Falcon Engine to the Efrosan States. With no other options for the Stallion, the project was cancelled in late 1943. Later Development (Super Stallion II) With the arrival of motorjet fighters in the Far East, Omicron proposed a motorjet modification for the Stallion in 1945. The modified Stallion showed greater performance than any other Union aircraft then in service. The new aircraft was named the Super Stallion II to avoid confusion with the previous Stallion and entered service in late 1946. The aircraft could climb well and had improved armament which helped Fight against Ikanese and Bavarian bombers like the W7 Havako. With a top speed of above 500mph, the Super Stallion II remained the fastest Union Aircraft until 1952. Operational History Stallion I The original Stallion saw little combat during its service life. As performance at altitude was disappointing due to its lacklustre Milos Engine, the type was relegated to ground attack. During the Second Battle of The Royal Isles in 1943, the type was forced to fight as there was a shortage of domestic fighters produced by the Royal Isles. Losses were high and the Stallion proved unsuccessful against newer Bavarian Fighters like the DS-21 Falke. The Stallion struggled against even the pre-war DS-10 Albe, but could use it's higher top speed to perform boom and zoom attacks. With the shortcomings of the K-49 Stallion shown and the fall of the Royal Isles in mid-1943, the type was retired by the Efrosan Air Force on September 11th of the same year. Super Stallion II The Super Stallion II had much better success owing to increased performance from the Motorjet. Climb rate was more than doubled, top speed rose to over 500mph and the aircraft felt lighter at the expense of maximum range. With Ikanese bases in Southern Stria by 1947, the reduction of range was no longer a problem as the war was moved onto Efrosan Soil. Super Stallion IIs were extremely effective against attacking Ikanese fighters as they were faster and more heavily armed. Alongside the K-47 Hunter, the Super Stallion II was successfully employed against W7 Havako heavy bombers. As faster and more effective aircraft came into service in 1952 onward, the Super Stallion was slowly phased out being completely retired in 1966. Specifications Stallion I Crew: 1 Top Speed: 590km/h @3500m Rate of Climb: 10.3m/s Engine(s): V-12 Milos 1a (1200hp) Armament: 4x 0.5 inch Gulbar machine guns (gun pods adding four more were also available) Extra Armament: Provisions for 1x 250lb bomb and 4x unguided rockets on the wings Super Stallion II Crew: 1 Top Speed: 824km/h @6000m 658km/h ASL Rate of Climb: 31.3m/s Engine(s) V-12 Milos IIa (1836 HP) + Omicron O-1a shaft-driven motorjet (5.9 kn) Armament: 4x 20mm BA-1 cannon. Extra Armament: Provisions for 1x 500lb/ 2x 250lb bomb(s) and 4x unguided rockets on the wings Category:Aircraft